Broken Vows
by Mrs. Raditz'n'Nappa
Summary: He broke her heart and just walked away. She vowed to never fall in love with him again. He always said that when a King puts their mind to it, they could be anything. She knew that he always aimed to be a surgeon. So it surprised her when one day, when she gets a role that could land her many more, and finds out that her high school sweetheart is playing the role as her lover
1. Chapter 2

AN: Well, as I said, I am going to concentrate on this fic, and on my other Bulma and Vegeta fic, "Complete Oblivion". The other ones I have either deleted, or I have put on hiatus. I hope you all have been waiting for this first chapter. Any-who, if any of you were confused, the last chapter was a preview. Thanks for understanding.

And OMG! I watched the Battle of the Gods movie yesterday, and I was squealing the whole time! Not going to spoil it for those of you who haven't watched it, but I will tell you one thing. And that one thing is... you will see things from Vegeta that you'd never dream of seeing.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

* * *

Full Summary: He broke her heart and just walked away. She vowed to never fall in love with him again. He always said that when a King puts their mind to it, they could be anything. She knew that he always aimed to be a surgeon. So it surprised her when one day, when she gets a role that could land her in the business, and finds out that her high school sweetheart is playing the role as her lover. Will she break the promise that she made long ago?

* * *

She walked to lunch numbly, trying to hold in all the tears that threatened to flow. She knew that he was really over her this time, and it broke her heart. Lately, he had been growing distant, pulling away every time she drew close. He hadn't been answering her texts, and had been avoiding her at school. When they did cross paths, he would just turn his cheek, completely ignoring her.

She had been baffled by his sudden change in demeanor, and had sent him a text asking him what was wrong. As far as she knew, they had been doing great. Sure, they had their fights about nothing that somehow seemed like everything, but that didn't seem like anything that would become this drastic.

"Hey, Bulma! Come sit by us!" A voice called. She turned her head, just barley able to decipher Goku. The goofy man who had been her friend for ages was sitting with his girlfriend, Chichi, Krillin, Yamcha and, of course, the very person who was hurting her, Vegeta King.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. He was leaning back in his chair, with his arms and legs crossed. He still looked like a God, and she wanted him so bad. She wanted to run up and hug him, and kiss him with all she had.

That was never going to happen, and that fact started to break down the dam that was holding her tears in. Without any other thoughts, she whirled around, running away. Tears slid down her pale face. She ran through the hals to her classroom, sliding down the nearest wall.

Why did he have to act so indifferent? Act like they weren't still together? He hadn't even broken up with her yet, so why was he acting this? She knew half of the answer to that; he didn't want her anymore.

That much was clear. In her eyes, he had grown tired of her. She knew the day would come. Her mind wouldn't let her comprehend anything further than that. All the thoughts she could muster up were the thoughts of how it was all crashing down on her.

Faint padding of steps could be heard coming down the hall. She made no move to lift her head. It was too hard of effort. They grew louder as she felt a presence heading in her direction. All sound disappeared, and she could feel the heat of another body demanding her attention.

She knew who it was before her head slowly came up. Just the movement alone had her muscles screaming in displeasure. Her eyes latched onto the brown eyes of her beloved.

As her eyes were puffy and red, his were clear and hard. "We need to talk." His voice was clear and unemotional, and his arms crossed as if he was impatient.

Her only answer was to stand up. He made no move to help her. A piece of her heart broke off.

"I believe that it is time." If possible, his eyes grew harder.

"Why?" She whispered. Another piece broke, only a sliver holding it, the piece dangling.

"I don't think that what we have is enough to help me strive further in life. You will only hold me back." His explanation rang half truth. She knew him that well.

"Oh, and how so?" Fire sparked in her blue depths. Her voice rang clear.

"As I have once said, once a King puts his mind to something, we can achieve anything." His voice grew clipped.

"What does that have to do with me?" She snapped, giving a hiccup. A fissure grew in that sliver that was holding the piece.

"You are holding me back, woman!" A bit of emotion sprang into his deep voice.? His eyes grew to fiery liquid before quickly turning back. In that single sentence, his voice had a slight break in it. He took a deep breath. "I can't have that. I just can't." he finished with a calm and collected tone.

"We are good together!" The blue-haired woman reasoned, tears sliding down her face, blurring her vision. Her heart was breaking as she spoke. The piece shattered.

His eyes appeared to be an icy blue. They were that cold. "I have life to worry about. I will be graduating this year, and I need to keep my grades first. We're not meant to be." He had his arms crossed with not an emotion on his face. "I have to go."

She watched as he turned around. Her heart wrenched, but she wasn't able to make any move. Her brain went blank.

He had walked away with a piece of her heart, not caring about the state he left her in, not once looking back.

* * *

YEARS LATER

* * *

Today was the day. Today was the day she started a role that would hopefully set off her career. She smoothed down her flowing red dress before bring her hand up to smooth her hair, which hung loose.

"You ready to meet the person who made the part?" Yamcha asked with much excitement.

Bulma could hardly hold it in. This is the movie that would get her many more big roles. "I was born for this." She took a deep breath. She couldn't wait to meet the hunk that she would be falling in love with.

"Here goes. You'll like him, Bulma." With that, Yamcha shoved the door open, ushering the young woman in.

Her heart stopped when her eyes landed on her movie mate. Her breath caught, and then her heart raced.

"This is Vegeta King, and he will be playing your lover." Yamcha said, smiling.

Vegeta sat there, a smirk gracing his grown up features.

It was the man that she vowed never to fall for again.

* * *

AN: there is the first chapter. I hope it satisfied you a bit. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 3

**AN: MIA for a long time. Well, Drama happened. Here is the next chapter for you guys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters. Just my plot and ideas.**

* * *

Frozen into place, Bulma couldn't help but go slack-jawed. There he was. Vegeta King and all his glory. His dark brown hair was still in its trademark gravity defying spike atop his head. Dark, on-point eyebrows arched gracefully over deep opaque orbs, set in a relaxed way. His full lips were cocked in a smirk, his muscular arms crossed over his toned chest.

"Woman, I hope you like what you see." Vegeta said, tilting his head a little, his eyes growing a little wider, as if he thought that the blue-haired woman would actually excited to see him. He looked her up and down.

Spinning on her heels, she marched out of the room. As she went by her high school friend Yamcha, she grabbed him by the tie, pulling him out with her. Once safely out in the hall with the door closed, Bulma stepped up and into Yamcha's face, poking a nail into his chest. "How fucking dare you, you goddamned son of a bitch?"

The long-haired man flinched and retreated back a step, bumping into a door. "What?"

The fiery woman grew angrier, closing in on him. As if he didn't know what the hell he did wrong. He actually looked faintly surprised. "You brought him!" She poked him in the chest again. "How," another poke, harder this time, "dare," a harder one, "you?" She shrieked, using both of her hands and all of the power she could to push him into the wall with a sharp bang. Her breathing was uneven, and her face an unnatural red.

Yamcha's eyes widened. "What? You always talk about him, and how and what you guys would do, if you were to ever meet each other again!" He yanked to the side, dodging the oncoming Bulma with another forceful shove. She hit the wall hard. Oops. That was bad.

Pivoting on the balls of her feet, she faced the sheepish Yamcha, who had his hands up in a defensive position. As if that would save him. "Asshole!" She yelled, bulldozing after him. Tears were threatening to flow out of her eyes, but were forcefully held in. The bastard didn't even know what was going on inside of her. She didn't even know what was going on. But it hurt. It hurt like hell.

Honestly, Bulma hadn't ever wanted to see Vegeta again. After he had hurt her, he continued to do so as he ignored her. On the bad days, he talked to her as if they never had a history with each other. What had hurt the most was when he got another steady girlfriend for the remainder of the year. After he had said that he wasn't ready, wasn't looking for another one to call his.

She knew she would never see him again after high school. He told her that he was going to be a surgeon. That was way out of her path. She wanted to be an actress. This was her first shot. And it might be ruined because of Yamcha. "Stupid stupid Yamcha!" She whispered, jumping into the air at her friend.

She never made it. A set of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against the very male body. A very familiar male body. One that she hadn't felt in awhile. One that she never wanted to feel again. One that could open up the wounds that weren't already torn open.

Vegeta King.

"Calm down, Woman!" He hissed, saying woman as if it were her name. He had always called her that.

* * *

**AN: There you go! Hope you enjoyed! Enjoy this cliffhangar!**


End file.
